


Puppy Party

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Whether or not you want to admit it out loud, Charles know you haven't been feeling your best. He tries cheering up the only way he can think of.





	Puppy Party

It had been one mission after another that had given you no time to relax. You hadn’t had time alone for weeks and it was making you stressed. All you wanted was time away from the team but all you got was more time with them. All in all it wore you out and made you revert in on yourself. You became quiet and distant, something that wasn’t that unusual to you but worried the others.

As soon as they noticed the change in your behavior they tried to get you to open up. Each one tried something to get you to speak, to get you to open up and come around again. They wouldn’t leave you alone which was all you wanted. Each time they pressed you for what was wrong you just wanted to curl up into yourself. Instead of telling them what was wrong you brushed them off, saying nothing was wrong.

They knew there was something wrong, new you were hiding something from them but they stopped asking you about it. Everyone except for Charles that is. With his ability to infiltrate minds he continuously questioned what was wrong, kept trying to find out what you were hiding. You didn’t have the strength to force him out of your head so instead you resorted to shouting at him in your mind.

Eventually it all got to be to overwhelming. One day it was informed you had a week long mission, flying to some other country to meddle in their politics. You’d just gotten back from a mission that lasted three days and had no time for sleep, all the stress caused you to snap. You didn’t say anything, just settled in your room and refused to come out. No matter what anyone said or did, you refused to leave, wanting both privacy and to relax.

It took a few days before Charles popped inside your head, apologizing and asking you to come out of your room. Every time he asked you said no. You kept saying no until the day he told you he had something to show you. Intrigued enough by the vagueness of the statement you opened the door and walked to the front room of the house.

There running around were puppies, a few months old at least and based on the similarities all from the same litter. You crouched down and grinned as they all came rushing over to lick your face and get scratched behind the ear.

“Where did all these puppies come from?” you questioned.

Charles sat down on the floor, a few of the puppies running to his lap.

“Aren’t they adorable? I thought they could aid in helping to cheer you up”

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
